Personal Parodies
by KuroKasumi-2
Summary: From my good friend 'Speed Killz' Hes given me a good idea to make parodies of his stories. His are all Romance or some crap and I pardoie it with randomness and violence. So there not actualy stories, there chapters from his stories. More info inside.


Too stupid for a title Based off SangoXKagome By 'Speed Killz' Chapter 8.

Like I said in the description... well Im not repeating it, just read it. If you want a chapter of yours parodied (is that a word?) feel free  
send me a message. You will get all credit and legal rights to your chapter, rest assured.

Kagome kept her head on Sango's shoulder, and they kept walking, eventually ending up at free way traffic. Kagome opened her eyes, and instead of seeing Sango, she realized Sango was yelling at her to get off the street. Kagome got smoked by a small Saturn hatchback and flew a couple feet in the air and hit the ground with what sounded like dropping a sack of potatoes. Sango ran out and picked Kagome up. She was injured, but alright.

Kagome opened her eyes, and smiled at Sango, before tripping up the steps and fracturing her arm.

"Why did you lead me here, Sango?" She asked slyly. "Are you hinting at something?"

Sango grinned.

"Not yet I'm not." She said.

Kagome smiled, but hid it behind a pout.

"Aww and here I was hoping I'd get some entertainment." She said, opening the door.

Sango shrugged.

"Well, you told me to take it slow, so I don't have anything planned." She said. "Yet." She took off her shoes, and glanced at Kagome. "Why, I thought you wouldn't be ready for that anyway?" She asked.

Kagome shrugged.

"No, I won't be ready for that for awhile, but I do admit that I'm starting to like the idea, and it's only been what, a couple hours?" She asked. Sango nodded.

"Yeah..."

Kagome walked into the kitchen, and walked into a cupboard door, she yelped in pain as she hit the ground with her forehead bleeding. She got up and grabbing a bottle of water. She started to turn around, twisting off the bottle cap as it broke and pieces of the glass sliced into her hand.

"DAMNIT!!!" Kagome yelled in pain.

"So what are your pla--" She was cut off as she turned around to find Sango standing right in front of her, trapping her between the counter and her body.

Sango reached forward, and trapped Kagome even more, placing her hands on the kitchen counter on both sides of Kagome, leaning forward slightly.

"What were you saying, Kagome?" Sango whispered.

Kagome blushed as she felt Sango's body pressing against her own.

"W-what are your plans for tod--" She was cut off again as Sango leaned in, placing a kiss on her lips, closing her eyes.

Kagome moaned softly (thinking how the FUCK did I end up like this), still not used to being kissed by Sango, but starting to like it more and more with each kiss. Sango kissed her gently on the lips for a few more seconds, before pulling away. She reached up and pushed a peice of Kagome's hair out of her face.

"What if I moved my hands from the counter to your back?" She asked. Kagome thought about it, and said I'll pimp slap you.

Sango's hands gently slid from the counter to Kagome's back, pulling her away from the counter and against Sango's soft body.

"(crap my arms are trapped.)" Kagome thought

Sango leaned in and kissed Kagome again on the lips, sliding her hands up Kagome's back to her shoulders, and she lightly squeezed them as she felt Kagome's hands tentatively come up to caress Sango's back with a feather light touch. For the first time, Kagome was exploring her girlfriends body, and it felt KINKY! Sango's back was slender and slightly arched as Kagome slid her fingertips up along Sango's spine, and her shoulders gave way to a sexy neck that Kagome decided to explore. With her hands on the back of Sango's neck, she pulled away, and smiled at her. Kagome slipped her hands back down to Sango's back, and pulled her into a hug.

She rested her head on Sango's shoulder, and for a second she just enjoyed the feel of Sango returning the hug. She stayed like that for a few minutes, before casually turning her head toward Sango's neck. Kagome tightened the hug a bit, letting Sango know that she cared, before gently kissing Sango's neck, earning a gasp.

Kagome heard her, but didn't care, she knew that Sango liked it. She slowly kissed her neck again, before attaching her lips to Sango's neck and sucking gently. Sango tilted her head slightly away from Kagome, letting her continue with what she was doing. Sango moaned softly as Kagome's lips increased the pleasure she received from the hug, and she hugged Kagome back tightly, not wanting her to stop.

Inwardly, Sango hated what she was about to do. But it had to be done. She gathered up her strength, and gently pushed Kagome away.

Kagome stopped, and looked up at Sango.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Sango shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just that I don't want you to continue." She said.

Kagome was confused. "Did I hurt you?" She asked. Sango shook her head.

"No." She said blushing. "It felt so good, but that's the problem." She said.

Kagome cocked her head to the side, and Sango noticed how cute Kagome was, even when she was confused.

"Why?" She asked.

Sango struggled to tell her how she felt.

"Um, well, its sort of two things." She said.

Kagome dropped her hands from Sango's hips, and Sango silently mourned the loss of contact, but knew that was how Kagome showed she was paying attention.

"First, you just aren't good enough yet to completely satisfy me! Your trying to execute a lvl 8 sexual seduction skill and your only lvl 3. It felt good for a second but then I felt the lack of SP.

Kagome looked up at her with uncertainty in her eyes.

"So you like it, but don't want it?" She asked.

Sango shook her head. "No, I love it, and I want it, but I can't have it right now because your still a noob." She said.

Kagome nodded. "Oh, okay." She said. She was silent for a minute, looking down at the XP gauge that was only 68 full.

When she looked back up at Sango, she had a sly grin on her face.

"Well, I said that you couldn't start stuff because I might not be ready for it, but I started the hickey, because I felt ready to do that." She said. "No one made me, it was a decision I made, so if you feel comfortable with it, could we continue?" She asked.

Sango stared at her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, don't worry Sango I have 2 phoenix downs and some SP potions, it's not something that I will regret later I have plenty of gil." She said. Sango nodded. "Okay." She said, slipping her arms back around Kagome.

She kissed her on the lips, and grinned down at her.

"You want to continue?" She asked. Kagome kissed her back, and nodded.

"Oh yeah."

She leaned down, and started kissing Sango's neck again, making her sigh in subtle pleasure. Kagome kissed a bit lower, and Sango stiffened, before realizing that Kagome would never do it unless she was comfortable. Kagome was just about to start unbuttoning her shirt, when A button popped off and hit Sango in the eye.

"OW FOR FUCK SAKE THIS IS WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!!!" Sango screamed in pain and frustration.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"NO SHIT YOU ARE!" They both yelled.

Sango and Kagome turned to face a grinning InuYasha, who stood in the doorway to the kitchen, smiling at them.

Sango threw a box of pancake mix and got a square headshot on him wiping away his stupid ass smile.

"OW DAMNIT!!! I was just wondering if you two wanted to go see a movie, but I guess you two have your entertainment planned out for the night." He said.

Sango stopped hyperventilating.

"W-wait!" She said. InuYasha paused, halfway out the doorway rubbing his head.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What movie?" She asked. InuYasha shrugged. "300." He said.

Kagome grinned.

"Ya wanna go see it Sango?" She asked.

Sango shrugged. "Sure, if you want to." She said. Kagome nodded.

"Oh yeah, let's go!"

They got their stuff together, and headed out the door, Kagome fell down the stairs again, making their way downtown, toward the movie theatre.

_A couple hours later..._

They exited the movie theatre, Kagome holding Sango's hand and laughing. The movie they had seen was a good one, and it was pretty funny. They stopped just outside on the sidewalk in front of the theatre, where InuYasha turned to face them. He stood in front of Kagome, and smiled at her.

"Thanks for coming out today with me Kagome, I had a lot of fun." He said.

Kagome smiled at him. "Your welcome, InuYasha, I had fun too, we should go again some time." She said. InuYasha grinned.

"Yeah, we should." He said, then surprised Kagome, and Sango with what he did next. He swiftly leaned down at kissed Kagome on the mouth, gently touching her arm as he did so. Kagome was surprised, and couldn't react, but InuYasha was quickly knocked away from her by Sango hitting him with a metal trash can.

"Get off her InuYasha!" She said, and put her arm protectively around the confused Kagome. InuYasha was bleeding on the ground, and laid there, unsure if he was dead or severely injured.

"Its one thing to walk into us making out and doing HLA but trying to divert a lvl 3 lesbian? THIS IS MADNESS!!!'

"Madness…" Inuyasha whispered to himself.  
"THIS-IS-LIIIIIIIIIIFE!!!!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lounges. "So get used to it bitch cuz everything 'aint gonna go 100 perfect."

Kagome stood there shocked, watching InuYasha walk away. She didn't know why, but she had gotten a large amount of comfort from InuYasha's kiss, it really felt like he cared about her. Now she didn't know what to do, and she was afraid that she might start liking InuYasha instead of Sango. She turned to Sango, who was looking at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded, and forced a smile, picked up a cinder block by the garbage and hurled it and hit Inuyasha in the back of the head dropping him faster then the cinder block. Hoping she could calm Sango down.

Sango merely glared at her. "That was satisfying." She grinned.

Kagome shook her head.

"Can you just walk with me to my house?" She asked.

Sango sighed. "Okay." She said. Kagome started walking, and Sango fell into step beside her. They walked down the street, both silent, thinking their own thoughts.

Sango stopped, and tugged gently on Kagome's arm. Dragged out of her thoughts, she stopped, and looked around. She was on the freeway again.

"Oh for fuck—" **WHAM!**

This time some ghetto red truck ran her right down. But she got up, and wandered, dazed, injured, and confused.

Sango went into her first aid menu and applied some splinters, ointment, disinfectant and bandages. She was fine now.

Kagome walked up to the door, and walked into it with a loud thunk. Sango standing next to her said,

"Heh, you need to open doors before you go in them"

"Do you want me to stay with you?" She asked.

Kagome looked at her. "Um, please don't take it the wrong way, but I want to be alone tonight." She said. "I have a lot of things to think about."

Sango's heart skipped a beat, and she wondered if she was about to be dumped.

"O-Okay." She said. She turned around, and walked back toward the street, feeling twice as bad. Just when she reached the sidewalk, she heard Kagome's voice.

"Hey Sango?" She asked.

Sango turned.

"Yeah Kagome?" She asked, hoping that Kagome was changing her mind and inviting her in.

"That 300 movie was suuuure funny huh?"

**silence**…

Sango through Kagome down the stairs and walked home.


End file.
